1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head, a method of manufacturing the liquid jet head, and a liquid jet apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus that jets liquid such as ink onto a recording medium such as a recording paper to record a character or a figure thereon, a liquid jet recording apparatus that includes a so-called ink jet type liquid jet head which jets liquid from a plurality of nozzle holes toward a recording medium has been known.
There is known a liquid jet head that includes an actuator substrate and a flexible substrate. The actuator substrate includes ejection channels which are elongated in a direction from the front end to the rear end of the surface of the substrate, separated from each other by partition walls, and arrayed in a direction that is perpendicular to the elongated direction, drive electrodes which are formed on side faces of the partition walls and include common electrodes and individual electrodes, and extracting electrodes which are electrically connected to the drive electrodes and formed on the surface of the actuator substrate near the rear end thereof. The flexible substrate is adhered to the surface of the actuator substrate near the rear end thereof and includes wiring electrodes which are electrically connected to the extracting electrodes. In the liquid jet head, drive voltage is applied to the drive electrodes to thereby deform the side faces of the ejection channels. Accordingly, the pressure inside the ejection channels is increased to jet ink inside the ejection channels from nozzle holes.
The wiring electrodes formed on the flexible substrate include a common wiring electrode which is connected to the common electrodes formed on the side faces of the ejection channels and an individual wiring electrode which is connected to the individual electrodes formed on the side faces of the non-ejection channels. The common wiring electrode on the flexible substrate is formed into an elongated shape along the width direction in order to electrically connect the common electrodes on the ejection channels arrayed in the width direction to each other so as to be GND potential.
In the liquid jet head having the above configuration, when the flexible substrate is adhered to the surface of the actuator substrate near the rear end thereof, the common wiring electrode of the flexible substrate and the individual electrodes formed on the side faces of the non-ejection channels of the actuator substrate intersect each other. In this case, when the common wiring electrode and the individual electrodes come into contact with each other and short circuit therebetween thereby occurs, it is not possible to apply drive voltage to the drive electrodes. As a result, it is not possible to eject liquid from the nozzle holes.
In order to solve the above problem, for example, JP 2012-101437 A discloses a liquid jet head in which corners between the side faces of grooves constituting non-ejection channels and the surface of an actuator substrate are cut in the depth direction to form chamfered portions in common wiring intersecting regions in which a common wiring electrode and drive electrodes (individual electrodes) intersect each other, and the upper ends of the individual electrodes are formed at positions deeper than the surface of the actuator substrate. According to such a configuration, the upper ends of the individual electrodes can be separated from the common wiring electrode on the flexible substrate which abuts on the surface of the actuator substrate to thereby electrically separate the common wiring electrode and the individual electrodes from each other. Therefore, electrical short circuit between the common wiring electrode and the individual electrodes does not occur.